Happy beginings sad Endings
by WhenWordsDance
Summary: This is the preface :Hapiness flooded my face I was shocked ."Are you serious?" I Asked . "Yes her voice came back I dont need you any longer" Amelie answered .Then she left.
1. Chapter 1

kaytee chapter one while the bacon was cooking and everyone was still doing there morning scratches. i was thinking i love shanes hair all messed up like that . "my cousin kaytees coming in to town ,shes the only member of my family that doesnt suck" eve announced ."she can stay with us" michael decided. "oh michael thank you " eve said hugging him." why do you let her stay here that quick and when i came here you had to think about it so hard" i asked a little offended. "because i've met kaytee and i never met you before" michael answered."wheres she gonna sleep?" shane asked groggily."i dont know" michael admitted."you can sleep in my room and kaytee can take yours" i suggested to shane . ( he had just started sleeping in my room anyway.)"ummm... claire i really ... ummm ... i guess" michael debated."hey since it's me were talking about here don't i get a say?" shane asked."yea what do you want?" i asked."i don't mind " shane said winking at me. "then what was the point in objecting?" eve asked."i just want you guys to know i always go along with the plan" shane explained dishing out breakfast. "whats kaytee like?" i asked. " shes scene ya know big hair, lots of eye makeup ,tight jeans,bow,neon jewlrey,and a band tee, she calls herself kayteecatastrophe online, and she's real hyper and random " eve answered. "oh... i always wanted big hair like that" i said."she also had a big crush on shane when we were in junior high ,she came over and we were looking at yearbooks she saw shane and cut his picture out and taped it to a locket " eve said. "really ...?does she still like me ?" shane asked giving me an i dont mean anything by that question look. "last time i saw her she still had the locket on, too bad her dream is crushed by you claire bear" eve said. " he will always be mine , do you think she'll hate me?" i asked . "nah shes not the jealous type , wanna see her ?" eve asked grabbing her laptop. "sure" we all answered in unison with our mouths full of pulled up myspace and searched kayteecatastrophe. a real pretty girl popped up with big hair and a tiera." ehh not my type anyway" shane admitted. "good " i said giving him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Amelies Big Surprise

amelies big surprise chapter too finishing our breakfasts we all went up to are rooms. it was a saturday morning and i had no classes."hey eve " i called. "what claire bear?" she asked. "when is kaytee going to be here ?" i asked." 5 o' clock tonight , i'm gonna call her soon and tell her our address and who i live with "eve answered . "ok then i should probalay move my stuff into claires room?" shane asked. "yup and wash your sheets no matter how much she likes you i doubt she wants to sleep in shane sweat" eve answered. "hey! " shane said back came into my room now with a clean shirt on carrying a stack of stuff."hey i'll help this is your chance to get rid of junk" eve offered. "i was going to but if you want to ok" i said." don't get lost in there eve" michael called. " don't worry" eve answered as she went into shanes room. she was now dressed in a leather top ,a skirt with skulls all over it ,and her usual combat boots.i headed downstairs to get the mail.i picked up the mail and the first thing i saw was a letter for me from amelie.i tore it open anxiously (she had just recovered fully from all of her wounds). i read aloud,  
dear claire,  
i would like to meet you in the secret room at 9:50 it is very important.  
" so your meeting amelie in 5 mintutes" michael called. "thank you " i called running to the secret i was in amelie was already there. "hello claire" her voice called. "hello" i answered. " i have decided i do not need you anymore " she announced. happiness flooded my face i was shocked ." are you serious?" i asked."yes i don't need you any longer" she she left .my wrist felt light i looked over and my bracelet was gone.i rushed upstairs to announce my great news to everyone.i grabbed the mail i had dropped and went into the hallway. "what did she want?" everyone asked in unison. "she doesnt need me anymore she let me go , look" i answered holding up my wrist. strong arms came out of nowhere embracing me it was michael." i'm so glad we should celebrate!" michael said . "yea" eve and shane agreed moving the last of the stuff to his room. the shane hugged me too,and gave me a little eve hugged me . "lets go out tonight" michael suggested."yea lets" shane said going back into my room .i followed while eve went to finish her makeup and michael went to shave. " so eve am i moving in here or what ?" shane asked. "i hope so "i rolled his eyes at me, " well i think shes staying for a month so yea" eve answered . " that dressers empty over there " i told shane . "ok" he said walking his clothes over there . i made my bed because i never the last pillow in place i felt shanes arms around me. " were you jealous?" he asked. "of what?" i asked not knowing what he meant. "kaytee liking me" shane said. "no cause i know your mine forever " i answered smiling."thats right "shane said. "you know since your not amelie's property anymore one day we can get out of here" shane said still hugging me . " yea " i agreed smiling .what a perfect moment. " love biiirrd shane! " eve thats my life prefect moment ruined as fast as it came. we all came rushing."what ?" shane asked wondering why she was screaming. " clean all of your gross dirty underwear and socks out of here" eve said. "oh thats why you were screaming?" shane asked almost laughing. "yes your underwear fell on my head" eve said. "oh" shane said full on laughing was now laughing too. "shutup" eve said playfully punching michael in the arm. 


	3. Chapter 3 Zombies Can Wait

chapter three zombies can wait

i went downstairs and turned on shanes zombie game. " hey ,hey , you,you i think you need your own game" shane sung imitating avril lavigne. "no way ,no way i want to play your'es" i sung back. " zombies can wait" shane said grabbing my hand and turning of the game. "were are we going? " i asked."our room" shane answered. i liked the sound of "our room". "whats so special about our room?" i asked."things" shane answered walking into our room."sit down " shane asked. i sat down on the bed , shane sat down next to me pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "whats that? " i asked. " i wrote this for you" he answered and started reciting a poem.  
" no one new i would fall in love this fast or that it would last this one girl is the best way better then the rest and she started out as our guest to this girl i would like to aske one question" he finished. "awww shane thats so sweet what question?" i asked . "you'll find out tonight" he answered. god that was going to annoy me all day ."ok then now can we kill zombies? "i asked. " wow i thought you would really never ask but sure " shane said as we headed downstairs. we killed about 450 zombies togethor he killed 400 and i killed 50 .we must have played for a while because "lovebirds?" eve called from upstairs."what?" i asked. " she'll be here in ten mintutes turn that off" eve said."what are you are mother ?" shane asked turning it off. " it's five already?" i asked. "yep you guys have been playing that for hours" eve answered while her and michael were coming down the stairs with there fingers then the doorbell rung. "i'll get it eve said.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Kaytee

meeting kaytee chapter four the door opened and kaytee neon jewelry and all was there except her hair wasn't big. " eve!" kaytee yelled and tackled her in a hug. "kaytee your cutting off my airway" eve complained." sorry, " kaytee apologized realeasing her . yup she still had the locket around her neck and she was staring at shane. god now i felt jealous really jealous."michael !"she screamed and tackled him in a hug also ." hey kaytee how've you been?" michael asked while kaytee was releasing him."ok" she answered. "kaytee this is claire and shane" eve said introducing us . "nice to meet you " she said to us in her most polite voice."nice to meet you too " we both said. i put my arm around shane to make it clear that we were togethor. he smiled. " here i'll show you were you'll be sleeping " eve said. michael grabbed her bags. "no you don't have to i can carry them " kaytee protested. "it's no trouble" michael and eve started upstairs and kaytee followed. when they were out of site i said " now i'm majorly jealous." "why now?" shane asked. "because she was gauking at you and she still had the locket on" i explained."oh you know i love you" he said." i know" i said."she seems nice" shane said. "yea" i we went and sat on the they all came back down. "hey kaytee you hungry ? "eve asked."yea i am" kaytee answered. "guys lets go out to angelos to celebrate" eve suggested. "what are we celebrating ?" kaytee asked. " you moving in for a while of course" eve answered winking at me. "ok does anyone need time to get ready?" eve asked. "i do " kaytee said. "ok we'll wait" eve said. kaytee started upstairs."hey do you mind if i watch you do your hair? i've always wondered how scene girls do her hair" i asked. "sure come on" kaytee said. i followed her into the bathroom she had already brought her stuff in there. kaytee was gorgous she had blonde hair with blue eyes . her straightner was heating up. she sprayed her hair with heat protectant. then she straightened her hair. after she teased her hair with spray and wax and then it was huuge. "does it look good?" she asked. "it looks great" i said. "thanks claire" she said. we walked downstairs. "god you take a while " eve said. "perfection takes a while" kaytee said as we walked outside. we all crammed into eves car her and michael in front me,kaytee and shane in back. what shane had said earlier was still bugging. we got to angelo's and ordered. god kaytee was skinny i thought she needs my burger instead of her salad. "are you going to finish your burger ?" shane asked. "nah you can have it" i replied. "michael don't you want anything to eat ?" kaytee asked. "nah i'm full i ate right before you got here" michael finished dinner and headed home. "so claire you go to the school here?" kaytee asked. "yea i came to college early here they said i was ready for college" i answered. "does monica still live here ?" kaytee asked. "you know monica morell?" i asked surprised."unfortunatley yes" she answered."yes shes still here unfortunatley "eve said while we pulled into our driveway .it was now 8:00 just as we walked in the phone rung, eve grabbed it."claire bear it's for you" eve called.i grabbed the phone "hello?" i asked."hello claire i really can't talk i just wanted to ask how you are?" my mothers voice said."i'm fine mom how are you?" i asked. "i'm great i love you claire bubye" said mother."i love you too goodbye" i all sat around for a while teaching kaytee how to play shanes zombie game. she was pretty now it was 11:00 ."goodnight i'm tired" said kaytee. " yea i think me and michael will go up to bed too if you need anything come get me " eve said. then eve,michael and kaytee disapeared up the stairs leaving me and shane downstairs. "so do you want to go upstairs too?"shane asked. "yea" i answered then we headed upstairs too. 


	5. Chapter 5 The One Question

chapter five the one question when we got in the room shane pulled a little blue box out of his pocket. " i would like to ask this question" shane said as he got down on one knee. ohmigod i thought this is opened the box in side was a beautiful ring . "claire danvers i love you will you marry me?" shane asked. wow i thought wow. "yes i will i love you and i want to be mrs. claire collins " i said. shane smile was to big and bright for his face. he kissed me and other your wondering yes i took my birth i woke up in his arms with complete hapiness. "hey love birds wake up your turn for breakfast "eves peppy morning voice rang out as she opened the door. "oh... sorry" she said a little embarassed as she closed the and shane laughed. " i love you claire" he said. "i love you shane" i said back. then we got dressed .before he headed to the bathroom and i headed downstairs he asked "do you want to tell them at breakfast?" "yes i do " i answered back. i got downstairs and only eve was up yet. "is that the first time you to......?" eve asked. "yes" i answered. "claire bear your glowing" eve said. "i am ?" i asked."yep" eve said . just then everyone else came downstairs while i put the bacon in the oven. "shane you can make eggs " i said. "oooookkk " he said yawning grabbing the eggs out of the fridge.i looked over at kaytee. she looked wayyy different without her makeup beautiful dished out breakfast and everyone else sat down besides me and shane ." we have an announcement" i said. "were engaged shane said holding up my hand. michael spit out his orange juice wide-eyed started to smile and got up to hug smiled then i noticed she had double lip rings."congrats"eve said." thanks ,michael are you alright or happy.. or what?" shane asked. "i'mm happy and shocked give me a minute" michael we did , then a minute later he got up to give us congratulatory hugs. "since when have you guys been engaged?" michael asked. "since 11:05 last night "i answered."can i help plan your wedding?" eve asked excitedly. "sure" i answered. "when are you guys getting married?" michael asked. "ummm... we havent thought of that yet we just got engaged" shane answered." l think we should really celebrate tonight" michael said. "where should we go ?" eve asked. "umm ... i have a gig tonight at starbucks you guys can come if you want and then we can umm... rent movies and have a movie night we can all pick one out" michael said. "yea lets do that" shane and i agreed. after finishing breakfast i went to see what time it was now twelve we all woke up late. "hey claire bear watcha gonna do today ?" eve asked "i have something planned for us today" shane answered for me. "oh ok mr. future claires husband " eve said going upstairs."so what are we doing today ?" i asked.  
"come outside with me " shane said. grabbing a backpack and my hand we walked into the big backyard. i don't think i ever mentioned this but there are woods behind our house. we walked silently our fingers interlaced up to the i would ask questions but i was way to happy. we walked into the woods. "is there poison stuff in here ?" i asked a little nervous. "i don't know but if there is i brought stuff to treat it " he answered. "boy you thought of everything, are we just hiking?" i asked . "yes but we'll see something amazing" shane just kept on walking along for i don't know how long. until we walked into a clearing. when we got up close i could see something beautiful. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Falls

chapter six fall it was a waterfall not like niagra falls big but big."it's beautiful shane". "i know he answered i found it one day when i ran away from my dads house he was drunk" he said. "it's so pretty" i sat down by the water. he took some food out of the bag."you know me so well" i said. "yuppers" shane said shubbing his sandwhich in his just sat there marveling at how beautiful the falls were. "do you want to swim or go home? " shane asked. "swim but i dont have a suit" i answered. " we can swim in our clothes come jump in with me" shane said. i grabbed his hand and we walked to the waters edge. then we jumped in. the water was cold but not too cold. my head broke the surface and i screamed because of the cold water. shane laughed,"lets swim under the falls" he said starting to noise got louder the closer we swam under the falls. wow this was great. after swimming for a while we headed home. by the time we got home it was time for starbucks."so what did you two do ?" eve asked. "it's a secret" shane answered."ok ok " eve said. "what did you guys do" i asked."watched t.v and talked" eve and crammed into eves car again. michael grabbed his guitar and jumped out before any of us unbuckeled our seatbelts. to set up i guess. "whys he in such a hurry?" kaytee asked."oh he just wants to be ready on time" eve answered .the rest of us finally clammbered out of the car and into starbucks. 


	7. Chapter 7 Fun Wedding night celebration

our fun wedding celebrating night chapter seven there michael was sitting there smiling at us with his guitar. "hey you guys this song is for shane and claire there engaged" he called. everyone smiled and cheered at us. he started playing a beautiful song .when the song was done everyone cheered ,shane even whistled. i loved it ,i loved my life so much more then when i was fifteen living with my parents in a danger free town.a few more great songs by michael went by and soon it was 8 . michael climbed down from the stage smiling."how was i ?" he asked. "great man " shane said giving him a hug/ high five. " awesome " eve agreed hugging him. "ahmazzingly stellar " kaytee said. " i loved it " i said smiling and giving michael a hug. after a few random people complimented michael we left. "off to blockbuster we go" eve called . we all separated once inside.i headed over to horror, deciding over poltergest,freddy kruger,and the crow my favorite. i picked the crow and went up to the desk. eve picked rocky horror picture picked picked juno. michael picked what happens in course shane also bought buncha crunch he loves that stuff. kaytee bought gummy bears. once home we decided since it's our night the order of movies we watched would go , me,shane,kaytee,eve, and the crow was same as always awesome all us girls cryed because we all knew brandon lee was dead was superbad it was halairious we all cracked up. " haha a sexy hamburger " kaytee was juno which was awesome. " i love the way she talks "i am fo shizz up the spout " haha " shane commented." me too" i movie was weird yet giggled through the whole movie was the funniest we all cracked up during the whole thing .by then it was 3 in the morning. "goodnight" we called as we headed up the yipee i have class tomorrow wait what classes do i have know that i'm free i wondered."i love you goodnight claire" shane said yawning and climbing into bed. " i love you too" i answered. 


	8. Chapter 8 Monday Happy

chapter eight monday happy getting up i rushed to the bathroom . shane was still came out hair already big. once in i noticed the locket once worn around kaytees neck was in the trash. i grabbed it and opened just to see shane in 7th grade. boy he was cute long hair big smile. putting the locket back in the trash eve stumbled in hair matted a glowing look about her. "look at you felllow glowing love bird" i commented. "thats right " she said. "eve ?" i asked."what ?" she asked. " can you help me do my hair?" i asked. "how do you want it done?" "straight and shiny" i answered. my hair was always wavy. "sure " eve said finishing her makeup and turning on the straightner."so did you like your engagement celebration?" she asked straightening my hair. "it was great , i just can't believe how my life has changed for the best these past few years, it's like a fairytale". "yea i know what you mean, finished." "thanks it looks great" i said leaving the bathroom. going in to our room shane was still sleeping. well i don't want to wake him i thought. i grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:  
dear shane, you were asleep and i didn't want to wake you i love you see you later,  
future mrs. claire collins then i grabbed my bag turned and left the room. "come on claire bear lets go!" eve called from downstairs. i rushed down and got in the car with kaytee (she was going to hang out in the cofee shop all day).we went our separate ways once we got there me on my way to see about my classes her to work. getting up to the desk i asked "i was wondering what classes i have they may have changed my name is claire c_ ... danvers." the woman looked very annoyed as always but said " there trying to sort that out but this week you have no classes you can go home now."yay i can spend the day with shane i thought happiley. i walked home as fast as possible.i know did'nt really have to worry about bishop he disapeared after he let shane go. when i got inside michael was playing guitar on the couch. " why are you home? were is eve?" michael asked anxiously. " relax apparently there trying to sort my classes out so i have none this week and eve is at work still" i answered. "oh good i was freaked out for a minute."i headed upstairs shane was still asleep. i decided since i was still tired anyway to snuggle up to shane and go to sleep.i woke up three hours later to shane playing with my hair."goodmorning sleepy shiny haired head" shane called noticing i was awake.i kissed him. "what do you want to do today?" i asked. " i don't know, i think i'll make chilli today" shane answered. "i do sorta miss your chili you havent made it in a while.""well at least someone misses my cooking." "even if theres a little bit too much garlic" i added on. " oh thanks !" he said now getting dressed.i giggled. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Telling

chapter nine the telling we walked downstairs... michael was still playing guitar."goodmorning my sleepy friend couple" michael greeted us. " how do you know we were just sleeping?" shane asked. i punched him in the arm."there would be noise... were you guys just sleeping?" michael asked."none of your beeswax" i answered. "we should tell your parents about us" shane suggested." i know ... lets go over there right now" i said walking shane and i towards the door. "come back if your not hung by claires dad" michael said almost laughing. shane flipped him off and we left walking."if i dyed my hair blue would you still love me?" i asked randomly. " i would love you if you were bald" shane answered kissing me. "i hope they don't freak out and dad hits you or something" i said."well if he does hit me you can be nurse claire with an outfit and everything" he said laughing. "shutup " i said as we rung my parents doorbell. my mother answered. " claire honey, shane come in come in is .. anything wrong?" she asked nervously."no mom nothings wrong mom , dad you guys might want to sit down" i said. they sat down. "mr. and mrs. danvers i know claires only 17 but we love each other" shane began. "were engaged" i finished for him holding up my ring. my parents reactions were better then i thought they'd be. dad: "congradulations claire, shane" and a hug for me a manly handshake for : " honey are you sure?" . i reasured her and we left. by now it was 12 noon. we went home and shane started on his chilli. i sat down to watch t.v with michael after i called eve and told her were i was so she wouldn't freak out later. mtv was on it was cribs, the episoed were ice-t shows his house. "you watch cribs?" i asked. "yea why?" michael asked. "you just seem to serious to watch mtv" i answered. "i am i'm just watching it because the only other thing on is will and grace" michael explained."hey i love that show ! whats wrong with will and grace?" i asked incredulously."well i just don't want to watch a show about a gay guy and a girl living togethor i mean don't get me wrong nothings wrong with gay guys". michael explained. "ah" i replied while shane was coming in with 3 bowls of chilli for us to eat a late lunch."so hows the chillz ?" shane asked as i took my first bite. "the chillz... ? please don't try to talk like juno" michael said."bah your no fun michael the chillz is great shane perfect amount of garlic" i complimented."see thats why i'm not marrying you i'm marrying her" shane said jokingly kissing my cheek."thank god !" i a notice flashed across the screen. 


	10. Chapter 10 God we hate morganville

god we hate morganville chapter ten "tornado is coming to morganville texas get shelter as soon as possible danger ! danger ! it's gonna be a longg day folks."" not again.... stupid texas tornados " shane complained. "oh no eve! " michael exclaimed getting grabbed the phone and dialed eves cell. " eve theres a tornado coming come home with kaytee now....... i love you bye."" shes coming?" i asked a little nervous."yea ... god i hate tornados... you guys should probalay gather food,blankets and anything else we might need. me and shane went around the house getting stuff while he waited for eve and kaytee. the sky was getting dark...it was raining hard.i was worried for eve and kaytee... ten minutes later kaytee and eve stumbled in the front door already sopping wet even though they were only in the rain for a few seconds." its hell out there "eve breathed."you guys should have come to my town i hate tornados" kaytee said. they were a mess black from there makeup was streaked all over there faces.i noticed kaytee was crying obiviously not used to tornados( and it was hard to tell since she was all wet).michael grabbed eve in a big hug " if anything ever happened to you i'd.... "he dropped off. " its alright i'm fine" eve calmed michael down we headed up to the secret room were me and shane put all of the stuff ( it was the safest). thunder and lightening crackled above the house loud."if we die i would like to say something very important to all of you claire : i love you and have since i first kissed you but have been too scared to admit it,eve: you have been a great friend to me i love you ,michael: your the best friend a guy could have,you've been there for me when no one else was i love you man, and kaytee i dont know you well but... i love your hair" shane finished."shane i dont think we'll die but i love you more then you know and as long as i said that to you her i go eve: you've been a great friend to me ever since we met i'm sort of glad monica pushed me down those stairs, michael: thank you for taking me in when no one else would have ,your a good friend kaytee: i'm sorry if this embarasses you but i know you had a crush on shane and i appreciated that you threw away your locket i love you all".we all looked at eve. " all right all right... claire bear: i'm glad you got pushed down the stairs too ,all the trouble we get into it's sort of fun sometimes shane: pretty boy, you and i have had some great laughs i'm glad you only cook chilli michael: i love you i have had the biggest crush on you since i first saw you in school, i went to all of your gigs you ever played kaytee: your the only family member i have that i am not ashamed of i love u guyz." everyone but shane had tears in there eyes is the mushiest day of our friendship ever. "eve : i love you i dont care if you are goth and never have i love your individuality you are beautiful shane: your great you've been the best buddy i've had i love you man claire: i'm sorta glad monica pushed you too i love you claire kaytee: your great your funny and sweet i'm glad your here with us." kaytee seemed nervous to take her turn since she was a guest recently. or she could turn out to be a resident of morganvilles cemetary i thought. no dont think that claire pull it togethor." eve: i love you , your the greatest friend and cousin a girl could have michael : i'm glad i'm here too instead of were i was your a good guy. claire: i knew as soon as i saw you and shane you were meant for eachother i had to get rid of my locket shane : yes i had a crush on you and i didnt even know you but it was a silly seventh grade crush i just kept the locket on because you were cute take care of claire if we survive this." "this is the mushiest discussion we've ever had" i declared speaking my mind." "yea pretty much but its worth it" eve agreed." can i have some of your leftover chilli shane?" "wow you really do like it? sure" shane said handing her a bowl as the sky cracked another grabbed the bottle of blood unable to drink alone and gulped it down as fast as possible."the storms getting worse folks tornado on i.........w.....y beep" it cut out.i hugged shane close,eve hugged michael and kaytee sort of hugged herself she was the only one still crying. obviously she was oblivious to the fact that michael was a vampire and so were many others in morganville and she was sort of tramatized from michaels meal. thunder cracked wind hit the house so hard you could hear it and it was still raining. i could feel it when the tornado hit the house everything shook like a tree being ripped from its roots. kaytee flew into the brick wall hard and so did me and shane .that knocked the wind out of me, i almost couldnt breath but i kissed shane hard because i knew this might be our last i never let go of him. 


	11. Chapter 11 Tornado End

tornado end chapter eleven i woke up in a really bright light in a bed. i couldnt open my eyes there was a bandage over them."shane?...eve?...michael?...kaytee?... were am i?" "c...claire your in the hospital so are kaytee and shane you and shane arent that bad but kaytees messed up i was afraid you wouldnt wake up and go into a coma" eve answered sounding like shed been crying."weres michael?" i asked. "he's in shanes room, ya know they just cleaned this town up and now its all screwed up again i'll go tell them to roll shanes bed in here hes awake too" eve said leaving the room.i looked around i only had an iv not too bad i thought i wonder if mom and dad are here or ok or...? i didnt want to think about some nurses michael and shane on a bed came in . the nurses left once shane was settled. shane just had a real swolen arm like me since we were holding on to eachother. "well i knew we couldn't go for a week in this town without something bad happening" shane said ."hey claire does it hurt much ?" michael asked."ehh i've had worse" i answered."do you guys know if my mom and dad are alright?... or.... "i did'nt want to finish that looked down at me looking like she would soon explode in tears."claire ... i your dad is ...gone and your moms here in the hospital they said she has a chance to live ... i'm so sorry"then she broke out in sobs. i cant believe it dad? gone.i broke out in sobs grabbed my un swolen hand with his unswolen one."i'm sorry claire" he said. "will kaytee be ok?" iasked still sobbing. "yea shes pretty briused up and swolen, her arm is broken and she has a concussion though"eve finished. michael hugged then the nurse came in and told shane and me we could go home nurse looked at me horrified at my expression and asked if i was in bad pain. michael told her about dad she said she was sorry for my loss and she and michael got us in the wheel chairs and took us down the hallway to see my mom. i though about all the great memories i had with my dad i loved him so much i just couldnt believe he was gone forever. we got to moms room we werent aloud to go in she was in critical condition with a lot of head trama and bruises i sobbed harder. we left and went to kaytee she was in awful pain everywhere i felt so bad for her she had dried tear streams all over her turns out she has to get surgery tonight for her arm .she didn't say anything it probalay hurt her to talk."you bring them home i'll stay here they need to rest " eve said she was still crying."alright i'll be back" michael answered hugging her. he wheeled us into the parking lot and called a cab im guessing eve's cadilac did not home i noticed all the redone damage.. our house wasn't messed up on the outside but on the inside everything was everywhere papers, glass,peices of michaels guitar. michael helped us upstairs to our room which hadn't been demolished."i'll be back with eve later" he said then left. i was still crying and now so was shane people did die and one of us could have and we knew it. we layed there in bed crying holding eachother for i dont know how long .i had never seen shane cry before this i guess all thats happened to us in the past finally broke him down."i..i love you claire and if anything ever happened to you...i'd i'd" he dropped off kissing me. i guess then we fell asleep soon. we woke up late to the noise of michael carrying an exhausted looking eve into his room. he came in and asked if we would like chilli we said sure and five minutes later we were eating. i couldnt even taste it i just chewed and swallowed so michael started to cry and he hugged me and shane."i'm so sorry "michael said crying.i know was all we both said. i guess the impact on his emotions from what just happened hit him. 


End file.
